Grigorian Exemplars
The Fool Symbol: Followers of the Fool will wear an Ares symbol, the astrological symbol representing the planet Mars and the male gender. Purview: Definitely one of the more 'saint' than 'force' representations in the Exemplar listing, The Fool is often misunderstood by those not part of the Grigorian faith. To a Grigorian, the Fool is driven more by compassion than wisdom, more by courage than sense, and so is a rather sympathetic figure. Described somewhat romantically, the Fool represents those who dare great things and dream grand dreams, willing to risk any depth of fall to reach their lofty goals; the Fool is not an idiot, but a Fool in the Tarot sense - infinite potential that is not always realized. While Grigorians recognize that the Fool is a necessary figure, it's also understood he's quite a dangerous one as well - as capable of turning a universe on its ear as an individual life. It is said by those who follow the Fool and manage to survive, that they follow most closely in the footsteps of the Prophet. Catchphrase: We who are about to die, salute you. (Often rephrased as "We who are about to die, get to say we saved the universe and had a damn good time doing it.") The Guardian Symbol: Followers of the Guardian most often wear a cord of several different metals braided together - one for every person or thing they wish to protect. Purview: Protection. The Guardian is followed by those who define their lives by the people or ideals they defend. As their catchphrase indicates, followers of the Guardian try not to start fights, nor are they generally the sort to leap into a fray; after all, if they're battered and beaten, they're not at their best to defend what really matters. By the same token, however, they hold that once you're in a fight the best course of action is to win it as fast as possible. It is said by those who follow the Guardian that those who are careless (who pick fights, who don't think things through) are punished with the loss of all that they would have defended - to teach them to pay better attention next time. Catchphrase: Never start the fight. Always finish it. The Maker Symbol: Followers of the Maker will wear a wristband of green jade beads, or a black iron spiral somewhere on their person. Purview: The Maker is followed by those who believe in solving social ills through invention or creation. A follower of the Maker would respond to hunger in a region by constructing a soup kitchen, or possibly by inventing a new way to plant or grow crops to feed more people. They are people who prefer indirect and broad means to solving problems and reaching goals, and often have a general rather than specific approach to helping people. (Read: They are far more likely to build something that would help fifty or fifty thousand people, than they are to devote time and resources to help only one.) Followers of the Maker are absolutely pacifistic; while a follower of the Maker might well serve the military, they would do so in a noncombative capacity and will never, ever, design or use a weapon with lethal capability. It is believed by the followers of the Maker that to use their skills in such a capacity will cause their own creations to do them harm in some way. (The soup kitchen will become a scandal, the new crops will cause genetic warping - a karmic curse will in short fall on everything they have made.) Catchphrase: There are those who destroy, and those who create. To create, forsake destruction. Category:Encyclopedia_Intergalactica Category:Grigorian